1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automated position tracking system, and more particularly to novel systems and methods for automated position tracking in the fields of consumer or professional film and video production.
2. The Background Art
One reason that video and film production is difficult or expensive, is because it requires skilled labor: people who can operate cameras, lights, microphones, or similar devices with skill. Cameras, lights, microphones, and other equipment will, at various times, be hand held, or otherwise operated by trained individuals (for best effect), while actors, athletes, or other subjects are being filmed, lit, and recorded.
Various devices have been invented which promise to better automate camera operation. Specifically, various object tracking devices have been conceived to track an actor, or other object, and to tilt and swivel a camera automatically to keep the object within the camera's frame or field of view. Such devices might help camera operators (professional or non-professional), or even replace them altogether in certain situations.
Unfortunately, current inventions deal mostly with the means of tracking, and don't come close to defining a device or method or article of manufacture that includes a complete set of attributes fundamental to the interests of cinematographers, TV cameramen, or regular consumers wishing to film themselves or others with quality. Specifically, (1) no system is optimized in mechanical design so as to be compact in volume (so as to be usable in extremely tight locations) as it tilts and swivels—essentially occupying total volumetric space; (2) no system thus optimized in volume is also designed to be powered by or tethered to AC or DC in order to run uninterrupted as long as possible, and yet also be optionally powered by battery packs, in order to provide untethered, flexible, indefinite (if interrupted), operation in the “field” or otherwise; (3) no system thus optimized for volume and power options, is also designed to optionally mount either cameras, lights, or microphones (or other equipment that should be aimed) interchangeably, or easily and securely using quick-release coupling-mount apparatuses and methods.
No current inventions have claims to the above, nor do they claim to be (4) impact resistant, yet contain a gear-and-motor positioning subsystem capable of both fine resolution and quick speed; or (5) water-resistant (or water proof) in order to withstand heavy usage in diverse operating locations: both of which are are essential for professional or amateurs in many “extreme sport” conditions including, but not limited to, climbing, or snowboarding.
Additionally no apparatus, method, or article of manufacture are given for: (6) tracking more than one object at a time—something essential for differentiating objects or switching from one to another, or for (7) providing a method and article of manufacture enabling individuals to configure device settings or program the device easily, and in ways that automate the device via programming “scripts” that can also be shared between users of devices, via wi-fi or bluetooth.
Finally, current inventions do not claim an apparatus, method, or article of manufacture related to a tilt and swivel device that can (8) learn and then predict tracking-object movements, or (9) intelligently smooth the tilt and swivel motors so as to effect a more professional operation.
Whether for professional, or amateur use, clearly there is room for dramatic improvements over the existing art, for a tilt and swivel device in the fields of video and film production, as it relates to the automatic tracking of objects while aiming cameras, lights, microphones or other equipment that needs to be pointed at a moving object (or from a moving position relative to a stationary object).